


Containment Breach

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Johann is a dick, Kind of soul mates I think?, M/M, Slowish build, Steve gets turned into a monster, Steve is SCP 682, Tony is SCP 053
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t live a good life, being poor, and there were many hungry nights for him and Bucky. He tried an experiment that would get him high pay, and he turned into a monster. He came out of the chamber hungry for blood and ready to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I still haven't updated on Jailbait!Tony... Don't hold your breath. I got zero ideas. But new weird story! Steve is -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp5Sr1DPmZs and Tony is -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS2kgDIokng for reference.

The first incident was in 1941.

 

He was at first, a normal man. He was handsome, with his blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He had a good spirit, always thinking of others, even if he was only 27. He had a best friend named Bucky, and they lived together, scraping up their low pays. They couldn’t find any jobs, with many of the men going off into war and shops closing down.

He didn’t live a good life, being poor, and there were many hungry nights for him and Bucky. He tried an experiment that would get him high pay, and he turned into a monster. He came out of the chamber hungry for blood and ready to kill, with blue and white scales running down his back. There were red horns and stripes on his back, and he had a long tail, spikes running down it.

He attacked Erskine, smirking when the man screamed and sunk his sharp white teeth into the man’s throat, watching the red gush out. he drank the blood, his mind fogging as he attacked the rest. The soldiers aour tried to shoot at him, but their bullets didn’t affect him as he killed them as well.

When he finally got out, he went in a rampage, killing others, until he got to Bucky.

“Steve! Calm down please!” Bucky screamed, looking at Steve in fear. Steve laughed softly, his blue eyes turning to slits.

“See, Buck, the Steve you remember isn’t here anymore.” He bit into Bucky’s neck, ripping his throat out.

* * *

 

He’d been around for almost ninety years, never being caught by authorities, and the times they do try to catch them, it results in death.

 

Steve stood up against the walls as the guards spread around the alleyways. They, of course, were looking for him. Why wouldn’t they? He’d been killing the people of the city. Who could blame him? He was hungry. He licked his lips, cleaning the blood of his latest victim, as he sprinted through the night.

They couldn’t contain him. He was, as they said, invincible. Any flesh covered person touching him would be killed in an instant. It wasn’t like it was his fault. He was agitated easily. No one could blame him for killing people to survive.

He sighed, running a hand across his hair. What was he going to do now? They weren’t going to relent on their search for very long, so he had to stay in the woods. Joy.

He climbed on to a tree, stretching out. He heard the sound of cars coming into the forest, and tilted his head. No one dared to venture out here. It was his spot. He gave a small hiss, before watching the cars move along his territory. He could see the letters across their sides. SCP.

He’d heard of them before. No one ever really called them until now. They were supposedly good at catching monsters like him. He huffed, turning to look at the sky.

“Amateurs.” He mumbled. At least, that was what he thought until he heard a shot being fired. He turned to see an electric rope aiming straight towards him, and he was knocked out of the tree. The rope tightened it’s hold on him, and he growled, trying to break free.

“Capture confirmed!” He heard one of the soldiers yell. He was trying to break out of the rope, when a mask soldier stepped in his vision. The man took off the mask to reveal blond hair and blue eyes.

“We have finally captured you, beast.” Steve snarled at him, feeling the pulsations of the electricity double. He refused to scream as the rope tightened.

“Let it be known, that I, Johann Schmidt, captured you.” He glared.

“You think you can keep me for long, Schmidt?” Schmidt laughed, having the soldiers pick him up and put him in the truck.

“I do, Beast. I do.”

* * *

He was thrown into a bland containment system. There were other monsters around him. One had creamy white skin, almost like a statue. She had blood red hair and venom green eyes. She turned her gaze to him, before looking back at the door. She wouldn’t move. He looked at the wall above her.

_‘SCP 173: The Sculpture; Class: Euclid’_

  


He glanced at his wall.

 

_‘SCP 682: Invincible Reptile; Class: Keter’_

 

He narrowed his eyes at the ludicrous name. How did they manage to catch him? He growled, standing up and pacing the grounds. He saw a small door open, and an article of clothing was tossed in. He picked it up.

 

“Why would you give me pants?” He growled at the woman. She cleared her throat nervously, motioning to his nudity. He rolled his eyes, pulling them on, then sitting down.

 

He’d figure out a way to get out. And he’d kill anyone in his way.

* * *

  
When Tony Stark was born, they called him a bad Omen. He never did anything wrong. It was what happened to the people around him that gave him that title.

 

He had brown hair and large hazel eyes. He looked innocent. No one ever realized what he would become.

 

His father never really paid attention to him, and when he did, he would abuse the child. His mother was always drunk, and always away.

 

They never wanted him, and would constantly remind him, leaving bruises and scars on him, and verbal scars in his mind.

 

When he was three, his teacher went mad and drove all of the students away from the classroom, before grabbing a piece of glass and stabbing him with it. He cried when it pierced his skin, before the woman gave a gasp and dropped to the floor, dead. The glass shattered, falling out and away from him, before the wound on his arms sealed up.

 

That was the first incident.

  


His mother and father went mad shortly after, attempting to drown him in his bathtub. They also fell to the ground with a gasp. He watched emotionless as the dead bodies piled around him. He got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and sitting down in front of them, tears welling up when it burned everytime he breathed.

 

He tried to run away, find a new home, but with each new home, came a new problem.

 

He curled up and cried when the latest family slaughtered themselves in an attempt to kill him. That was when _they_ arrived. They had suits of metal, and grabbed his arm in a tight grip. He cried out and tried to rip his arm away, before a cloth was slapped to his face. He was knocked out in seconds. Schmidt came into the room, surveying the scene, before looking at Tony.

 

“He seems like an average Five year old child, until you see the evil within. Contain him, make sure no one touches him.” The men nodded, putting him into the truck. They drove into the facility, carrying a glass box where Tony was being held. He blinked blearily, waking up. He shot up, his fear filled eyes looking around the facility. His eyes shot from containment unit to containment unit, until he saw a blonde man across from him. He tilted his head to the side, watching the man. He saw a blue and white scaly tail on him, and the man turned his gaze over to Tony. Tony swallowed rough, sitting down in the container.

 

He was jolted when the box was thrown into a clear container. He gave a small noise, then the glass box fell around him, before the door was shut. He looked around, before bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his head in between his legs. He felt tears spring up, and he began to cry.

* * *

  
Steve watched the boy silently. He’d never seen a kid that young come into the facility. He narrowed his eyes to see the writing.

 

_‘SCP 053: Young Boy; Class: Euclid’_

 

He tilted his head. Five years of being in the SCP, he’d never seen a Euclid that young. A Euclid was Natasha, the Sculpture. Not a kid. he felt his heart clenched as he watched him, feeling sympathy take over his features, before growling and turning away. What the hell was wrong with him? he didn’t feel sympathy for anything.

 

Schmidt looked over the calculations.

 

“It seems that anyone above the age of five in his presence will go insane and try to kill him.” He commented. One of the scientist turned to him.

 

“What do we do, Doctor Schmidt?” Schmidt hummed, looking at the boy.

 

“We put him in the cell with SCP 682. If he can eliminate the child, we have our hand free.”

* * *

 

  
Tony whined softly when they grabbed his arm. “Let me go!” He said, before he was shoved into a room. He saw the man that had been across his cell in the corner, and gave a small scream, before hiding behind a desk in the room. He heard rustling, and saw the man move from the corner to the middle of the room. the man laid down, putting his head in his arms, waiting for Tony to come out.

 

Tony popped his head out from behind the desk, and cautiously made his way to the man.  The man gave no sudden movements, letting Tony come to him. Tony moved his hand to touch the man’s hair, feeling how soft it was, before quickly moving back to his hiding spot. The man gave no indication he felt it, just watching him. Tony slowly stepped out again to feel his hair, before giving a small squeal and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.

  


Johan watched, confused at their interactions. SCP 682 was supposed to kill the child already, and yet, he was sitting up straighter to wrap his arms around the child, holding him. Schmidt looked at the calculations.

 

“What is happening here?”

  


Steve moved his hand up to pet the kid’s hair. Once the kid settled down in his arms, he looked into Steve’s eyes.

 

“H- hi.” He said shyly. Steve chuckled, ruffling the kid’s hair.

 

“Hi.” The kid gave him a bright smile.

 

“I’m Tony! They don’t talk to me, but I didn’t know I’d get a new friend.” he said, snuggling closer to Steve. Steve chuckled.

 

“I’m Steve. I didn’t know either, kid.” Tony hummed happily.

 

“I’m just glad to have a friend.” Steve smiled, petting Tony’s hair, while Tony giggled softly to himself.

 

“They always call you a monster, but your just a big cuddly teddy bear!” Steve sputtered, blushing a bright red.

 

“What?! I am a monster!” Tony giggled again.

 

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Steve hummed, thinking, before setting Tony down. He turned around, ignoring Tony’s confusion, before turning back and giving off a vicious snarl, showing his white sharp teeth.

 

Tony stepped back, obviously scared, and Steve felt his blood turn to ice when he saw the tears well up and Tony’s lip began to tremble.

 

“Hey no no, don’t cry.” He said quickly, picking Tony up and holding him close. He didn't want to see Tony cry. Ever. He pet Tony’s hair, whispering reassurances in his ear, when he heard soft sniffling. Then he heard a soft giggle.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at Tony who was smiling bright at him. There were small remnants of tears in his eye lashes, but other then that, those hazel eyes were bright and bubbly.

 

“See! You are a big teddy bear.” Steve huffed in relief, smiling and holding Tony close.

 

“Yeah, okay, I’m a big teddy bear.” He agreed, enjoying Tony’s small giggle. He sat back down, holding Tony on his lap.

 

“How old are you, Tony?” Tony turned to him, smiling.

 

“I’m gonna be six years old in a week!” Steve smiled sadly, not liking the thought of the kid having to celebrate his birthday in captivity.

 

“That sounds great, Tony. I’m 27.” Tony’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re big!” Steve laughed.

 

“Yes, Tony. I’m big.”

* * *

 

It was only an hour together, when they came into the room. Tony tensed, holding onto Steve’s hand tighter when he heard Steve snarl at them.

 

“SCP 682, give us SCP 53, and we will not use force.” Steve snarled again.

 

“You will not touch him.” The guards looked at each other, before going to him. He set Tony down, going after them.

 

He scratched at the suits, slitting their throats with his nails. Tony moved farther to the corner, afraid, when one of the guards shot him, aiming for Steve. He screamed, before crying, making the guard fall to the floor. Steve went to Tony, picking him up, seeing the bullet vanish and the wound heal. He cradled the child, making him slow his crying and lean into Steve.

 

It took almost three hours and multiple deaths to remove them, and Steve was sent back into his containment unit. He watched, worried, as they shoved Tony back into his. The child didn’t stop his crying, reaching for him behind the glass.

 

It broke his heart to see him in so much pain.

* * *

  
He was watching the kid nap, when a picture showed up in front of him, then Clint came in.

 

“Hey, Steve.” He said, sitting in front of Steve. Steve looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What do you want, Clint?” Clint hummed.

 

“Making rounds before I go to my cell. You seem down, more than usual, what’s up?” Steve sighed, leaning against the wall.

 

“It’s Tony’s birthday in two days, and they won’t let me see him.” He said, frowning. Clint hummed, before pulling up a picture of s teddy bear store.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Clint entered the photo, before coming back in a few minutes. He had a small brown bear with a red bow on it.

 

“Ta da! I can give it to him and say it was from you.” He said with a smile. Steve looked at the bear, before a smile came onto his face.

 

“Thanks, Clint.” Clint grinned.

 

“You’re welcome, Stevie! I’ve never seen you this happy, so anything to keep seeing that. You are my best friend after all.” Steve groweld at the name, and Steve raise dup both hands.

 

"Okay, okay. No Stevie unless you're Tony."

 

"Get out."

* * *

  
Tony colored a picture with the crayons Clint gave him, when he saw the picture on his floor. He waited for Clint to come up.

 

“Hi Clint!” Tony said, smiling. clint ruffled his hair.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Tony saw that Clint was holding his hands behind his back, and tilted his head curiously.

 

“What’s that, Clint?” Clint grinned.

 

“This is your birthday present from Steve.” Tony felt a smile come onto his face.

 

“He remembered!” Clint nodded, giving Tony the bear. There was a card on it, and Tony read it.

 

_‘Happy birthday, kiddo. Sorry I can’t be with you, but I hope this makes up for it.’_

 

Tony smiled bright, hugging the bear.

 

“Can you tell him I said thank you?” He asked, smiling. Clint nodded, a small smile on his face.

 

“Of course. happy sixth birthday, Tony.” Tony nodded, waving at Clint as he left. He saw Steve, and waved happily. Clint appeared on the other room, and he could see Steve’s smile get bigger.

 

He liked it when Steve smiled.

* * *

  
  
Steve yawned, when three guards came in. He snarled at them, before he saw the three guards on Tony’s cage. He glared at them as they motioned for him to get into a different cage. When he was transported to the site, he lunged out, stretching out his limbs and snarling at the guards. They let Tony out, and Steve immediately went to the child, picking him up and holding him close.

 

Once the guards left, he smiled at Tony.

 

Tony gave him a toothy smile, holding the bear.

 

“Hi Steve!” He said, bouncing up and down in excitement. Steve smiled, kissing his head.

 

“Hi Tony. I’m glad you had a great sixth birthday.” He said, petting his hair. Tony grinned.

 

“D’ya wanna know what I named him?” Steve hummed.

 

“What?” Tony giggled.

 

“His names Bucky! Bucky bear.” Steve laughed softly.

 

“That’s great, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

They let them stay together longer, and Johann noticed how SCP 682 seemed over protective of SCP 053. It almost seemed like  SCP 682 loved SCP 053. he could use this information to his advantage.

  


Once it was time, it became more difficult to separate them. It resulted in the death of 10 SCP guards.

* * *

  
  
Steve was awaken by alarms ringing all through the facility. He looked over to the side, to see Natasha snap the necks of two SCP scientist, the third one running off. His gate was opened, and he grinned, before running through the door. he looked around, seeing Tony walk out cautious, holding his bear. Steve went to him and picked the child up.

 

Tony made a small noise, holding onto Steve.

 

“Stevie, what’s happening?” He asked, watching all of the scientist run in fear. Steve smirked, making his way out of the containment unit.

 

“We’re getting out of here.” Tony gripped the teddy bear tightly.

 

“Are... Are we aloud to do that?” It made him want to rip out the throat of Schmidt when he saw his Tony tense.

 

“No, but I’m taking you out, okay? They’re not going to find us.” Tony nodded, staying close to Steve. Natasha say him, grabbing Clint and following him.

 

“What’s the plan?” Steve set his jaw.

 

“We get out of here. Kill anyone in our way.” Natasha chuckled.

 

“Seems like my kind of plan.” Tony looked up at Steve’s fear in his eyes.

 

“Are you sure we’re gonna be okay, Stevie?” Clint snorted softly at the name, then deflated when Steve snarled at him. Steve kissed Tony’s forehead.

 

“I promise, we’re going to be okay.” Natasha froze in an instant, and Steve raised his hand, killing the guard staring at her. She kept moving after wards.

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

  
It had been ten since they’d escaped the facility.

 

Tony and Clint were out of the supermarket, holding separate grocery bags. Clint rolled his eyes at Tony.

 

“So, where did you even find that necklace?” He asked as they made their way to the forest. Tony hummed softly.

 

“I made it out of the gems in the suits the guards used to take me into containment. I remembered having a small piece in my cell, so I used it.” Clint’s eyes widened.

 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Tony giggled.

 

“I know.”

 

Tony and Clint made it to the edge of the forest, going inside of the cave. They went through the turns and mazes, before the got to a small dead end. He put the bag down, knocking on the cave.

 

“Tasha!” He called out. Natasha opened the hidden door, letting them exit the cave and go to the house built on the outskirts of the cave. He smiled, holding up a bag.  She turned to Clint.

 

“How he get into the supermarket?” Tony waved a hand.

 

“Details details. Where’s Steve?” He asked, bringing the bags in. Natasha pointed to a small  lake, taking the other bags from Clint.

 

“He’s out there drawing the lake again.” He made a noise of realization, giving Clint the bags, before going to the lake. He saw Steve, smiling softly. They had found out that Steve didn’t age, like a normal human would. Steve and Natasha were the only two in the group that never aged.

 

Clint was sixteen when they left the facility. He was twenty six now. It showed that he was a normal human with strange abilities, like Tony.

 

Once he arrived to the spot, he slid into Steve’s lap.

 

“Hey. What are you doing out here?” He asked, letting his head rest against Steve’s chest. Steve brought an arm around his waist, laying his head on top of Tony’s. He didn't answer for a minute.

 

“Thinking.” Tony giggled softly.

 

“Always a dangerous pastime.” Steve chuckled, kissing his hair.

 

“Shut up. It’s actually kind of serious.” Tony frowned softly, turning around to face him.

 

“Okay, what’s up?” Steve sighed, running his hand across his hair before looking into Tony’s eyes.

 

“Well, I was thinking about our ages.” Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I’m not following you.” Steve sighed, moving Tony from his lap and standing up. He paced the ledge, before facing Tony.

 

“I’m not aging. At all. You, however, turned sixteen almost a month ago. Think about it, Tony. We’re not going to spend forever together. You’re going to die eventually.” Tony frowned, looking into his hands. Steve was right, of course he was. They didn’t have the endless amount of time that they whispered to each other in the middle of the night.

 

He sighed, looking back to the water, not answering Steve. Steve walked to him, nudging him.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Tony shook his head.

 

“It’s fine, Steve. You’re right.” Steve frowned.

 

“Yeah, but now you’re going to be all quiet during dinner.” Tony shook his head, standing up.

 

“I’m gonna go help Tasha and Clint with dinner.” Steve watched him go, letting out a small curse. He hated when Tony got this way. He became silent, and nostalgic. And worse of all, it was because of him and his stupid mouth.

* * *

  
Natasha glared at him.

 

“What did you say?” He sighed, running a hand across his hair.

 

“I started talking about the future.” She softened her gaze, before sighing frustrated.

 

“You _know_ how he gets, Steve.” Steve nodded, watching Tony silently eat.

 

“I know, but I can’t help it. I... I can’t help but realize that one day, I might lose him. I might lose this wonderful, amaizing boy that I’ve come to fall in love with.” She swallowed rough.

 

“I feel the same way when I see Clint. Steve, we know that they’re just human. We know we’re going to lose them. But we need to live in the present, and just wait for the future. We can’t be stuck on the idea.” She said, looking away.

 

“Do you understand?” Steve nodded, before going back into the house with her.

* * *

  
Steve slipped into the bed with Tony, and he jumped back a  bit when Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Tony sniffled a bit.

 

“I know I’m going to die one day, but until then, I want to live my life with you and only you. Do you understand?” Steve smiled softly.

 

“Yes.” Tony kissed him softly.

 

“Good.”

* * *

  
  
Clint spat blood when Schmidt gripped his throat.

 

“Tell me where the others are.” He growled. Clint spat blood on his face.

 

“I’m not telling you anything.” They heard footsteps, and Clint tensed when Tony came into his vision.

 

“Clint?” Schmidt smirked at the teenager, before ordering two guards to grab him. Tony struggled in their grip, befor Schmidt leaned in close.

 

“Now, do you see this man, Child?” Tony tensed when Schmidt grabbed Clint’s face, then pulled out a knife.

 

“No, don’t you dare.” He growled. Schmidt laughed.

 

“Oh, it seems you’ve grown some guts. Now, listen here. I cannot touch you because it will kill me, but I can hurt him.” Tony tensed.

 

“What do you want?” He asked, watching Schmidt. Schmidt laughed.

 

“I only want to know where the rest are. Your petty friend and your protector.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Schmidt, watching the man grin.

 

“Oh? Had he turned into something more?” Tony blushed brightly, his glare not losing edge.

 

“Shut up.” Schmidt laughed softly.

 

“I don’t think it’d be wise to speak to me that way.” He grabbed Tony’s face, then saw a necklace with a peculiar jewel on it. He grinned menacingly.

 

“So this is how you were able to cancel out the energy you cause. No matter.” He pushed him back, grabbing Clint by the throat and holding the knife to his chest.

 

“You have two choices, 053. You can either give us the location to your friends, or you can watch me kill SCP 105.” Clint looked at Tony, pleading.

 

“Don’t do it, Tony.” Tony’s breathing began picking up, and Schmidt growled.

 

“Tell us now.”

 

“Don’t do it, Tony!”

 

“Shut up!” Tony screamed, holding his hand at his ears. He backed up, panicking. Schmidt stabbed the knife into Clint’s stomach, making him cough up blood and slide to the floor. Tony screamed, before he was pushed into the street.

 

Cars screeched and tried to avoid hitting him, before a loud snarl could be heard. He looked to the side, and saw Steve appear, attacking the guards. Schmidt cursed, getting to his car. He drove away, and Steve couldn’t chase after him. Tony ran to Clint, shaking.

 

“C- Clint, I’m so sorry.” He sobbed out. Clint coughed up blood, shaking his head.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Steve swallowed hard, pressing his hand on Clint’s stab wound. Clint grabbed Steve’s hand, making the man look at him.

 

“S- Steve. Please keep them safe.” Steve set his jaw, nodding. Clint smiled softly.

 

“Go. Get him out of here.” Tony shook his head, before Steve picked him up. He closed his eyes, holding onto Steve as he cried.

 

Everything was going wrong.

* * *

  
  
Natasha left after she heard what had happened. Steve tried to stop her, but the only thing she told him was that now Clint was gone, she’d lost her reason not to attack the SCP.

 

They hadn’t heard from her since.

* * *

  
  
Tony didn’t go out anymore. He didn’t want to put Steve in danger. The thing was, he had to. He walked in the forest , holding the bags of groceries. He hummed softly, swinging the bags softly back and forth, when he heard a rustling in the trees. He looked around, a sense of dread coming on to him for a moment, before leaving.

 

Once he got to the cave, he was ambushed. The SCP guard pushed him down to the ground.

 

“We’ve found it, sir!” He hyperventilated, struggling in the grip. Schmidt laughed evilly, walking up to the prone boy.

 

“You’re little red head friend gave us this forest, she never told us it was in a cave.” Tony felt his eyes widen.

 

“We’ve already taken care of her, we just need you and SCP 682.” Tony glared.

 

“You’ll never catch him.” Schmidt tutted at him.

 

“No no, child. We won’t catch him. You will.” Tony scoffed.

 

“Like I’ll ever do that to him. Go to hell, Schmidt.” Schmidt frowned

 

“Take us to him, or we will kill you.” Tony smirked sadly.

 

“I don’t care if you kill me. I don’t want you to touch him.” Schmidt growled, putting the gun in a guard hands.

 

“Shoot him.”

 

“But I’ll die!”

 

“I don’t care! Shoot him or I will shoot you!” Tony closed his eyes as the guard swallowed rough, aiming the gun as he silently said goodbye to Steve.

 

The only sound that rang through the forest was a gunshot, and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

* * *

  
Steve found the body during the night, when he went to go look for Tony. He froze in his spot, hoping to god it wasn’t Tony. When he turned to see the face, he let out a broken sound and felt tears well up in his eyes. They’d killed the only thing he cared about.

 

He curled up around Tony, his tears falling down on Tony’s cold face.

 

He was going to kill Schmidt, if it it was the last thing he did.

* * *

  
  
The alarm ran g through as he made his way into the SCP foundation. His face was hard, and he had a constant snarl.

 

When Schmidt made it, there was a mess of blood. A large amount of soldiers were behind him, and he smirked at Steve.

 

“Are you here to give up?” Steve smirked at him, standing up and getting into his defense.

  
“I’m just getting started.” He attacked, not caring if the bullets were ripping into his flesh. He was out for blood, and he would get it.


End file.
